1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device, and more particularly, to a navigation device in which a guiding system is switched before and after arriving at a particular location on a route.
2. Background of the Related Art
A well-known navigation device searches, when a user sets a destination, a route from a current position to the destination and guides the user to the destination along the searched route. During such guidance, the navigation device provides the user with a uniform and detailed guidance in accordance with a predetermined rule. For example, before arriving at each intersection on the route, the navigation device guides the user by voice as to the direction which he or she should take, or informs the user by voice of a characteristic object (e.g., a landmark) that is in the vicinity of the intersection.
However, the user is often familiar with a road condition for a portion (e.g., an area around the user's home) of an entire route. Yet, once a route is searched, the navigation device provides a uniform and detailed guidance even for an area in which the user is familiar with its road condition. Therefore, there is a problem that the user may feel troublesome from the guidance provided for the area.
In order to solve the above problem, a conventional navigation device once displays a map showing an entire route from a starting point to a destination (hereinafter, referred to as an entire map). As such, the user drives a vehicle as referring to the entire map, and operates an input device when a detailed guidance is needed. Thus, a guidance starting point is set in the conventional navigation device, and according to the guidance starting point, the conventional navigation device searches a route from the guidance starting point to the destination. Thereafter, the conventional navigation device guides the user from the guidance starting point to the destination in accordance with the currently searched route.